


Intoxicado

by Plushy



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Algo de romance, F/M, Humanofilia, Other, Pokemon Sun & Moon, Team Rocket - Freeform, Vanilla, para mi se llama AcanthaShipping, pokeani, pokefilia, según ToxicLoveShipping
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 17:24:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9559526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plushy/pseuds/Plushy
Summary: Tiempo después de la captura de Mareanie, un pequeño accidente con el veneno se convierte en oportunidad para "conocer" mejor a su entrenador.





	

Había sido un accidente, pero no evitaba que Mareanie se sintiese fatal por el resultado. Sin quererlo, había inyectado veneno en el cuerpo de su nuevo amo, una cantidad mayor a lo que él podía soportar. Todo resultado de la felicitación que le había dado por su más reciente encuentro contra ese pokémon que él denominaba "rata amarilla"; estaba tan feliz por la manera dulce y gentil en que había pronunciado sus halagos que no pudo evitar darle un fortísimo abrazo —en la cabeza—, olvidando moderar las toxinas de su cuerpo.  
  
Quizá lo que más le dolía, además de verlo postrado en el piso, era que al intentar acercarse, tanto Jessie como Meowth le impedían el paso.  
  
—Ni siquiera se te ocurra tocarlo, por tu culpa está así.  
  
Aunque a su modo lo encontraba atractivo, Mareanie no deja de lagrimear observándolo con el rostro completamente morado, la mirada enrarecida, el cabello alborotado y su cuerpo empapado en sudor, respirando con cierta dificultad. Pero lo que en verdad la dejaba mal era que, pese a su lamentable estado, les suplicaba con voz frágil a sus compañeros que no se enojaran con ella porque sabía que no lo había hecho con mala intención.  
  
Por su parte, Bewear se encontraba bastante ocupado dentro de la cueva buscando dentro de su provisión de bayas. Había de todos tipos, tamaños y colores pero el gigantesco peluche buscaba y buscaba con desesperación algo que no parecía encontrar. Al notar que ya había agotado su reserva de bayas meloc, chilló de modo que era complicado saber si era de frustración, tristeza o coraje. Entonces centró su mirada en la compañera de aquel joven y del felino. Sus ojos brillaron como el rayo de un Raikou y antes de poder si quiera temer, ambos fueron sujetados en sus musculosos pero felpudos brazos a la par que las piernas de Bewear comenzaron a andar con prisa hacia la salida. La caza de bayas estaba por comenzar.  
  
—¡Oye, bájanos! ¿Quién se va a quedar a cuidar a Ja-? —Intentó decir la chica pelirroja antes de que el pokémon saliese disparado rumbo a la playa.  
  
Una vez a 'solas', Mareanie se acercó lo más que pudo a su entrenador, pero se paró en seco al recordar las palabras de sus compañeros: "Por tu culpa". James pudo ladear la cabeza hacia donde se encontraba y logró entreabrir los ojos para verla un instante. Se quedó en silencio por un rato debido al intenso ardor que si quiera respirar le provocaba.  
  
—Ven…  
  
La pokémon dio un par de pasos más hasta estar frente a él, pero seguía con miedo a tocarlo. Entonces, tras un leve quejido, estiró el brazo lo más que pudo, tanteando para encontrarla. No tenía los guantes puestos ya que Jessie le había retirado parte del uniforme para que estuviese más cómodo; y con sólo el tacto supo que se trataba de ella. Pasó las yemas de sus dedos por uno de sus tentáculos, deslizándose suavemente, explorando y evadiendo las espinas. Su cuerpo estaba frío y húmedo en contraste del calor intenso que lo consumía.  
  
Tocarla era reconfortante.  
  
—Ven.  
  
Aunque sonaba como un suplicio, para Mareanie aquello se volvió una orden que debía acatar. Con las fuerzas que le quedaban, James se puso de costado tratando de acomodar su hombro en una posición cómoda. Instintivamente, Mareanie se instauró en su regazo, y no tardó nada en ser cubierta por sus brazos. Ella sentía que se derretía —literalmente— no sólo por estar compartiendo un momento tan _íntimo_ con aquel encantador humano, sino que la diferencia de sus temperaturas corporales era abismal. Entonces, Mareanie supo que lo que deseaba era enfriarse. Comenzó a dudar si podría con tal misión ya que su cuerpo se encontraba mucho más cálido de lo habitual, puesto que le era difícil no sentir que estaba a punto de explotar con su respiración entre cortada dándole de frente a la cara, inhalando la esencia que sólo 'amo' podía tener, sintiendo parte de su piel sin aquellos trapos que a los humanos les encanta utilizar sobre la suya. Jamás en la vida se había sentido tan dichosa y deseó a todos los guardianes de Alola que aquel momento durase para siempre o, en su defecto, que si moría fuese en ese preciso instante para recordar ese fragmento de tiempo por toda la eternidad. Pero el sentimiento de culpa persistía y le carcomía la conciencia... ella estaba gozando a causa del sufrimiento que le había hecho padecer y no era más que una egocéntrica aprovechándose del único humano de buen corazón que había conocido.  
  
Se dispuso a hacerlo sentir bien, al precio que fuese.  
  
Se separó momentáneamente de su lado para irse a sumergir en el tazón de agua que hacía un rato estaban usando Jessie y Meowth para mojar paños e intentar bajarle la fiebre. Una vez que repuso la humedad normal de su cuerpo, regresó a la posición en la que se encontraba originalmente, y supo que había hecho bien al escuchar un leve gemidito de satisfacción de su parte. Pero no se iba a contentar con eso. Colocó uno de sus tentáculos aún húmedos para ponerlo sobre su frente del mismo modo que había visto a sus compañeros hacerlo, del mismo modo que puso dos sobre sus mejillas ya que ardían. El cuarto no sabía dónde ponerlo, así que comenzó a deslizarlo despacio por sobre su nariz hasta llegar a sus labios, donde se detuvo.  
  
Recordó en ese instante algo que había visto hace tiempo en la playa tratando de buscar Corsola para el almuerzo. Se trataban de dos humanos de diferente género realizando una especie de _ritual_ que involucraba los labios, y principalmente recordaba la cara de dicha de ambos al terminar. Así, llevó su boca hasta la suya que expelía un aliento cálido y ácido a causa del veneno. Fue un instante fugaz, casi insignificante que le había bastado para hacerle sentir algo bonito en su interior. Al querer repetir el acto, los labios de su 'dichoso' se entrecerraron, mordiéndose...  
  
—No...  
  
Quedó pasmada, con una ‘flecha venenosa' atravesándole el corazón. ¿Acaso lo había hecho mal? ¿Era que no había entendido el verdadero significado de esa acción y lo había hecho enojar? No, ella... ella había sentido algo casi mágico en aquel choque de cuerpos y quería que él también lo sintiese. Deseaba hacerlo sonreír, hacerlo sentir tranquilidad; que sólo con ese "beso", como recordó que los humanos le llamaban, todo su dolor desapareciese. Y que todo había sido gracias a ella.  
  
Sin importarle nada más, volvió a besarlo: lento, suave, jugando con su labio inferior, violento, suspirando, lento...  
  
Él se negaba, incluso trató de apartarse pero se encontraba demasiado débil como para levantarse. Pero a medida que Mareanie iba ganando terreno, algo dentro de él iba cediendo; quizá a causa del delirio febril comenzó a pensar que ese sabor salado no estaba del todo mal y que en realidad lo estaba disfrutando. Abrió los ojos, despacio, y vió a su pokémon con las mejillas encendidas y una sonrisa angelical en su rostro; entonces él también sonrió y volvió a pasar su mano por parte de su cuerpo que había quedado al descubierto ahora que tenía algunos de sus tentáculos ocupados. Una parte de él lamentaba saber que jamás podría corresponderle esa clase de sentimientos a su pokémon mientras que la otra sólo le gritaba que cerrase los ojos ya que estaba soñando y que siguiera hundiéndose más y más en aquella extraña fantasía, porque soñar era gratis y eso era a lo más que podía aspirar un ladrón de poca monta como él.  
  
Debía seguir soñando porque en la vida real, la rutina de años le había ido matando de a poco los sentimientos que una vez le tuvo a Jessie; y sin decirlo con palabras, ambos se habían mandado a ese limbo que los obstinados llamaban la "friendzone" y no veían el modo de salir de ahí. Si estaba soñando que su pokémon lo besaba, entonces era seguro que su sanidad se había ido al diablo desde hace tiempo, como casi todo en su vida. Así, se acercó él con algo de dificultad y, aunque fue Mareanie quien se posicionó en el lugar correcto, le devolvió aquel gesto de agradecimiento del modo que hacía años que imaginó lo haría con esa persona que seguramente ya no le amaba.  
  
Para ese momento, la tipo veneno ya no estaba muy segura si lo hacía por él o por capricho propio, pero comenzó a movilizar sus tentáculos por todas las áreas que tenía a su disposición: una siempre sobre sus hermosos labios, otro por su costado, otro lo más que podía arañar de su espalda, otro sobre su cuello, otro pasando por su pecho. Comenzó a notar que su respiración seguía entrecortada, pero el ritmo era diferente a como estaba hace rato. Si bien quedaba uno de esos pedazos de tela negra cubriendo la parte superior de su cuerpo y otra más pequeña de color azul rodeando su cadera, Mareanie bajó uno de sus tentáculos lo más que pudo para abrirse paso por entre la ‘ropa’ de arriba. Súbitamente sintió cómo se estremecía… ¡Y su mano encima!  
  
—Mare… n…  
  
Estaba sudando, mucho. Temblaba. Lo miró a los ojos, y a medida que esa mirada se volvía más penetrante y personal, la cordura del entrenador comenzaba a ceder. Bajó la mano. Ella subía… un poco más. Lento. Se sentía más caliente, efecto contrario a lo que deseaba, pero algo desconocido le hacía pensar que estaba haciendo lo _correcto_. La punta de su tentáculo se topó con una parte que se sentía diferente al resto de la piel: era pequeña, circular, dura. James gimió. Le gustaba y a ella también. Aunque no era un Tentacruel como para tener un dominio completamente autónomo de todas sus partes, hizo lo mejor que pudo para tener todos esos segmentos de su ser acariciándolo; cada vez más rápido, más certero. Y él, así, en posición fetal; lastimero y vulnerable… arremetió con un beso que ya no guardaba la inocencia del primero. Aquel beso era húmedo, tóxico… adictivo…  
  
Prohibido.  
  
Hace tan sólo unos instantes, Mareanie no sabía mucho sobre las costumbres humanas y ahora que sentía que no podría pasar el resto de sus días sin efectuar aquel extraño ritual que estaba segura era de amor.  
  
Para ella, “amor” no era otra cosa más que ser feliz con otro pokémon… humano, en este caso.  
  
Y le _amaba_ …  
  
Antes de poder procesar algo más, se sintió flotando en el aire como bailando entre las nubes. La había sujetado. Trató de acomodarse en la cama improvisada de hojas que Bewear le había hecho, quedando con el torso ligeramente inclinado y posicionó a su pequeña sobre su pecho…  
  
No, un poco más abajo.  
  
Acariciaba los tentáculos de la parte trasera con mucho cuidado y mimo mientras ella se retorcía como Litten en celo. Una parte de su abdomen había quedado al descubierto haciendo que ella aprovechara para retirar lentamente el sudor del área… con su lengua. Y él no estaba haciendo _nada_ por esconder su excitación. De pronto se llevó la mano contraria hasta los labios para morderse un dedo; a la estrella de mar le dio la impresión que se estaba cuestionando algo, los gestos de su otra mano acariciándola de forma más sensual cada vez se lo confirmaba.  
  
—Mare… baja…  
  
Apenas y pudo entender la orden entre tanto jadeo entrecortado.  
  
Obedeció.  
  
Se deslizó usando el ‘pie’ de la parte inferior de su cuerpo, la parte más fría y viscosa de su cuerpo. James casi pega el grito de placer al sentir esa tan ansiada sensación sobre su piel desnuda. La estrella marina llegó al final del tronco donde comenzaba la bifurcación de las piernas y notó algo extraño, una especie de apéndice bajo ese pedazo de tela. Pese a esa interferencia, Mareanie pudo percatarse de esa humedad cálida que emanaba de esa zona y de su firmeza respecto a otras áreas de su cuerpo. ¿Podía ser su humano más perfecto?  
  
Al comenzar a palpar y encontrar la abertura que le permitía el acceso, supo la respuesta: Sí.  
  
Tres meses atrás, cuando se conocieron, Mareanie pensó que ella y el humano tenían mucho en común, empezando por el aspecto físico… aunque fuese a causa del veneno. Pero nunca pensó que compartirían otras similitudes biológicas como el hecho de tener “tentáculos”. Definitivamente se había sacado la lotería con él. El aspecto de aquella parte difería ligeramente a los de su especie tanto en textura como en color y no poseía pinchos salvo el de ‘punta’.  
  
—Ma… Ah… Mare… con… cuidado por… favor —intentó decir entre jadeos pausados—, es… ah… no… lastimes…  
  
Si es que no estaba loco al menos podría echar la culpa a las altas temperaturas que le ocasionaba el veneno; si bien la consciencia todavía le reprochaba un poco, el placer lo motivaba a seguir. Era un _chico malo_ , después de todo. Ella estaba completamente perdida contemplando ese regalo especial que ‘amo’ le dejaba ver, estaba convencida que ni Jessie ni Meowth habían tenido ese honor y el sólo pensarlo aceleraba su corazón como vuelo de Yanmega. Comenzó a palpar con todo el cuidado del mundo esa zona de su ser, James se perdía en suspiros al sentir ese contraste frío y gelatinoso de sus tentáculos moviéndose alrededor de su intimidad; nada que ver con el hecho de matarse a “pajas” porque en realidad nunca había yacido con una mujer. Aun llegando a sentir algo de necesidad, no sentía que su lívido fuese tan alto —o al menos no se sentía tan urgido— como para recurrir a las zonas rojas de las ciudades que visitaban con el afán de obtener los servicios de las señoritas de la vida fácil. O quizás era que su lado más romántico e ingenuo todavía guardaba la esperanza que un día las cosas fuesen diferentes con Jessie y que entonces podrían disfrutarse mutuamente en una cabaña en medio de un bosque sin preocuparse nunca más por entregarle un pokémon al jefe.  
  
Mareanie seguía explorando y comenzó a notar que aquella punta rojiza comenzaba a hacerse notar más y más ganando tonalidad. Se dijo así misma que su humano tenía algo de variocolor y se sonrojó con tal pensamiento; esos Mareanie rojos eran su debilidad secreta. Ya perdido completamente por la fiebre, James puso uno de sus dedos sobre los pequeños labios de su pequeña y posteriormente señaló su miembro para dejarle en claro lo que él _deseaba_ ; ella entendió perfectamente. Abrió la boca dejando visibles sus tres colmillos, haciendo que por un momento él arqueara un poco la espalda por el escalofrío pero que después fue sustituido por una corriente eléctrica similar a la que Pikachu le lanzaba, pero no dolía, eran centelleos de placer recorriendo su cuerpo. Jadeó como nunca al sentir cómo lo inundaba esa humedad, cómo la parte más sensible de su cuerpo era mimada con tanto cuidado por esa minúscula lengua, sentía cómo se moría un poquito cada que su piel alcanzaba a rosar el interior de su paladar. Y entre más jadeaba partes de su nombre, Mareanie también se perdía saboreando ese néctar ligeramente salado que brotaba del cuerpo de ‘amo’, le recordaba el mar y el sabor a coral que tanto amaba. Engulló lo más que su diminuto cuerpo le permitió y sin percatarse, le clavó levemente sus colmillos.  
  
James tuvo que taparse la boca para poder contener el grito doloroso que dejó salir y aunque intentó apartarla de golpe con la otra mano no lo consiguió porque se había aferrado a él e intentar jalarla resultaría peor. Curiosamente, el golpe de dolor comenzó a ceder rápidamente para ser remplazado por una oleada de placer. Succionaba todo lo que podía y entre más lo hacía, más aliviado se sentía. ¿Acaso ella estaba absorbiendo algo más que su lubricación? Comenzó a sentirse más lúcido y menos agotado, el ardor insoportable fue cediendo para convertirse en la calidez propia del acto, su respiración seguía errática pero ya no le dolían los pulmones. Y su tacto, más firme como se encontraba su miembro, denotaba erotismo sobre el también bastante sensible cuerpo de su pokémon. Sus miradas se cruzaron brevemente antes de que ella, muerta de pena y más sonrosada que un Cleffa, volviera a cerrar los ojos para seguir gozando a su _amado_.  
  
Y James hizo lo mismo.  
  
Los tentáculos de Mareanie parecieron cobrar vida propia y siguieron explorando sobre su cuerpo: acariciando con ternura su ingle, deslizándose coquetamente por la entrepierna, explorando con deseo sus muslos, subiendo y bajando con tanto deseo por todo el tronco…  
  
Y, ¡oh Arceus! Los que bajaron hasta los testículos…  
  
Era demasiado para él, demasiado para su jodida y miserable existencia como personal del Equipo Rocket; sentía que no se merecía tal regalo de los espíritus guardianes o cualquiera que fuese la entidad que casi nunca velaba por él. Estando en ese estado donde la vigilia se mezcla con la fantasía y el sueño, comenzó a mover su cadera de atrás para adelante y posteriormente de forma circular, con la fuerza y velocidad que su agotado cuerpo le permitía. Su mano derecha sostenía a la nueva dueña de sus más oscuros deseos mientras que los dedos de la izquierda terminaban destrozando las hojitas más secas que se encontraban bajo su cuerpo. Sabiendo que todo eso lo hacía feliz, la estrellita aceleró lo más que pudo su marcha mientras su mente viajaba a una cuevecilla en el fondo del mar donde él —de algún modo podía respirar con normalidad— la felicitaba por el huevo que acababa de poner. Entonces mientras ella preparaba un manjar de Corsola, el huevo comenzó a brillar hasta que cambió de forma y se transformó en el Mareanie más bello de todo el mar, con unos inigualables ojos color esmeralda como los de su padre.  
  
Ni la mención repetida de su nombre, ni sus suspiros perdidos ni los gemidos de placer pudieron sacarla de ese trance hasta que sintió algo completamente diferente en su boca. Era una sustancia lechosa y cálida que entonces le supo a la cosa más deliciosa que hubiese probado, quizá sólo por debajo del codiciadísimo coral azul. Soltó a su dueño para poder verlo. Se encontraba exhausto y agitado, pero con una tremenda sonrisa de lado a lado en su rostro. No sabía porque pero verlo así le hizo lagrimear un poco. Él seguía sonriendo mientras acariciaba con ternura la zona cercana a su corona de espinas en el centro de su cabeza. Mientras él se acomodaba la parte de abajo, ella volvió a subir hasta su pecho donde fue bien recibida con otro tierno abrazo. Su respiración y la sensación agradable la hicieron presa del sueño poco después de que James también cayese dormido.  
  
Para cuando sus compañeros regresaron con todo lo que necesitaban, ellos aún no se habían despertado. A Meowth fue al primero que le llamó la atención ver a la pokémon en brazos de James.  
  
—Oye, ¿no deberíamos quitarla? Podría hacerle más daño, nya.  
  
—Nah —respondió despreocupadamente Jessie—, ya conoces a ese bobo. A veces hasta creo que preferiría morirse antes que hacer sentir mal a sus pokémon. Ptche… Y luego así quiere que no me ande preocupando por él.  
  
—Quién diría que todavía te queda corazón.  
  
—¡Calláte y ayuda a Bewear a preparar la mezcla!  
  
—¡Ay sí! Yo solo ¿no?  
  
De todos modos fue el oso quien los jaló para que lo ayudaran. Rápidamente molieron todas las bayas meloc que encontraron junto con otras para ayudarlo a recuperar energía, no sin ese toque especial de miel que tanto gustaba al luchador/normal.  
  
Al terminar, fue la pelirroja quien tuvo que despertar a la bella durmiente.  
  
—¡Ey! ¡Oye! Despierta, perdón por interrumpir ese sueño donde capturamos a Pikachu pero es por tu bien. ¡Despierta ya, no me hagas tener que golpearte!  
  
James de a poco se fue reincorporando. Y al hacerlo, vió y olió un tazón de algo que parecía delicioso.  
  
—¡Genial, muero de hambre!  
  
Todos se sorprendieron al verlo tan… sano y más cuando se levantó sin ninguna dificultad. Ya no tenía el rostro morado y, de hecho, tenía muy buena pinta. Jessie se acercó y puso su mano sobre su frente; en efecto, ya ni siquiera tenía fiebre.  
  
—¿Eh? ¿¡Cómo rayos fue que te curaste!?  
  
—Ah… —¿qué se supone que le iba a decir?—, ¿magia pokémon? —¿¡Qué clase de respuesta era esa!?  
  
Mientras Jessie miraba confusa, a Bewear le volvieron a brillar los ojos. No iba a dejar que su búsqueda de dos horas fuese en vano.  
  
Se lo iban a comer. Todos. Quisieran o no.


End file.
